Only One Wish
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: TFA While on a mission for the Decepticons, BlackArachnia sees some of her old Autobot friends, which gives her a lot to think about.


**Author's note:** The second in a little series of fic I'm writing about the relationships between Optimus, Sentinel, and Elita, you don't necessarily need to read the first one _"Reassuring Words"_ in order to understand this one, because it focuses on BlackArachnia, rather than Sentinel and Optimus, but I do encourage it.

**Warning: **BA Angst, and, more angst, a couple characters from G1 you might remember, and for a change of pace more angst. **  
Disclaimer: **Here, sits Zaerith. There, sits the rights to TFA. Between them; a restraining order.

Only One Wish

If there was one thing BlackArachnia hated, it was spy missions. Not because they were difficult or anything, but because it made her remember. Sneaking around in spider-form she was undetected by most security systems and she knew how to avoid things that _could_ detect her. BlackArachnia knew she was the most reliable for the job, but sneaking around the halls of a place where she had once belonged only hurt, so she got it over with as quickly as possible. She didn't belong in the Autobot ranks anymore.

She didn't 'belong' anywhere.

Thankfully her mission was a simple one this time around, and she finished early. BlackArachnia never lingered, but she didn't want to go back to the Decepticons just yet. She stood silhouetted against the eternal evening of Cybertron, atop a building that used to signify that she and her friends were almost home.

_As of today it's been 600 stellar-cycles_… She thought gloomily. _600 stellar-cycles and nothing has changed._

She didn't know how much had really changed, as far as she knew Optimus and Sentinel had probably just gone on with their lives, leaving her behind again. BlackArachnia transformed back into her bipedal-mode and looked up at the stars. She didn't want it to, but her spark longed for nothing more then to see them right now. Tears welled up in her eyes and she wiped them away angrily.

She could still hear Sentinel's devastated scream as he rushed over to the ledge and looked down at her. Her spark had pulsed with panic and she prayed that he'd be able to come to her rescue. Optimus grabbed Sentinel and pulled him away as Elita could only defend herself by pushing the spider's legs from her. She saw Sentinel reach out, still trying to struggle out of Optimus' grip.

_"Elita!"_

Sentinel! Help me, _hurry_!

_"Sentinel, get out! There's no time, the place is going to blow!"_

Please don't leave me…!

_"ELITAAA!"_

The explosions around her made it difficult hear her own thoughts let alone the voices above her, and one final blast left her with out sound, sight, or even feeling. When she recovered the surviving spiders still had her surrounded. And they were still on the attack. The one in front of her snapped out with its mandibles, she caught them, she couldn't fight them off forever…she only had one option left…

BlackArachnia shuddered and shook the memory away. She was crying again, but this time she didn't wipe them away. Had Sentinel and Optimus just moved on? Or were they thinking about her right now, like she was thinking about them?

Movement on the street below brought her to reality, she ducked and watched a small speeder transform in the middle of the road. The femme looked around her, as if looking to see if she was in the right place. She walked into the light cast by a lamp in the entrance to the building across from BlackArachnia's perch, illuminating her face. To the half-organic Decepticon's surprise she recognized the femme in the street.

"Moonracer!" She cried delightedly, almost jumping down to greet her old friend in a fit of giggles and girl-talk. A mere second before it was too late, an image of a spider flashed across her mind's eye, she stopped and ducked.

Below her, Moonracer jumped and looked around wildly for the voice who called her name. After a few minutes of fruitless searching the femme transformed again and drove off. BlackArachnia stood again, watching her friend's shape disappear into blackness.

"Agghh!" She cried, and transformed, "I can't take this!" She wanted to see Moonracer so bad, perhaps she could talk to her, and maybe find out how every one else was. In her spider-mode, BlackArachnia could keep up with most vehicles, and Moonracer was traveling slowly. Hopping from building to building it didn't take too long for BlackArachnia to catch up.

She stopped and transformed again and with a small smile opened her mouth to call out her friend again, but she was stopped by the sounds of other approaching vehicles. She ducked down again, waiting to see who was coming. Two other speeders came into view, and at their arrival they transformed and greeted each other. BlackArachnia's jaw dropped slightly as she recognized the other two.

Firestar and Chromia.

Quickly and silently she crept down the side of them building to get a closer look at the three femmes below. They'd entered the Autobot Academy together, and received their names at the same time, but they'd all been put on separate teams, that didn't stop the friendship between the four of them though. BlackArachnia smiled slightly again at the memories she shared with the three of them.

"My you've changed Moonracer, look at you! One of the best shots in the entire Autobot Femme-Squad, bet you're proud of yourself!" the red femme smiled.

"Oh, she hasn't changed _that_ much," Chromia said pointing at her, "_you're _the one who got reformatted Firestar, or should I say, _Flare-up_!"

The three of them laughed, BlackArachnia couldn't suppress her own quite giggle. _So that's why she looks different._

"You know, the strangest thing just happened on my way over here" She overheard Moonracer say, the green femmes smile had disappeared, the other two gave her interested looks and encouraged her to tell them what. Moonracer looked at the ground sadly, "I…I thought I heard Elita call me."

There was silence a moment.

"Wha-what?" Chromia stuttered.

"Elita!?" Flare-up gasped, "Where? When!?"

Moonracer pointed down the street, "Only a few minutes ago…" She told them.

The three femmes looked down at the ground.

_No…_ BlackArachnia thought,_ don't ruin your good night because of me._

"It's been 600 stellar-cycles now hasn't it?" Moonracer asked.

"Yes." Flare-up answered

_Don't talk about me._

Chromia also nodded, "That's why were here isn't it? To honor her memory…"

The two others nodded. BlackArachnia took a step back. A…Memorial? Were they having a memorial?

"Are the others coming?" Flare-up asked. Moonracer shrugged.

Chromia shook her head, "It's just us this time," She said, "I haven't been able to get hold of Optimus since it happened, and Sentinel can't make it. He's part of the Elite Guard now, remember?"

Flare-up folded her arms, "I feel bad for him. He's still taking it pretty hard, you know? And now that he's on the Elite Guard he can't even come pay his respects."

Moonracer put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "I'm sure he's put aside some time to think about her, you remember how close they were. He probably thinks about her a little bit every day."

"I think he still has nightmares about it too." Chromia added, "I heard he told the entire Elite Guard about how dangerous organics are; they're starting a new security program to sense organic matter."

BlackArachnia sniffed as tears welled up in her again, all her friends were suffering because of her. Maybe revenge wouldn't be the right answer…

"What about Optimus?" Moonracer asked, "Whatever happened to him?"

Flare-up shrugged, "Last I heard, he was sent to join a space-bridge repair crew."

"I heard he volunteered." The Blue femme voiced, "I told Sentinel to pass the message to Optimus, but I think he's still mad at Optimus for getting him out of there."

"I assume that means they're still not talking?" Moonracer inquired.

"Maybe," Flare-up said, "Sentinel still thinks that there was something he could have done, Optimus has accepted the fact that there wasn't, and when Sentinel acknowledges that I'm sure they'll be friends again."

Chromia sighed, "Optimus almost sorta acts like nothing happened, and sometimes I think he's forgotten about it. Perhaps he's blocked it out of his memory."

"I miss the old Sentinel; he's not as playful and carefree anymore…" Moonracer added. "He's just a jerk now."

"I know," Chromia said, "It's like he's built a wall around himself so he doesn't have to suffer through the loss of someone close again. Last time I saw him I offered to go with him on a scouting mission, and he said that it wasn't his place to, and I'm quoting, 'let a femme-bot do a mech's job.'"

"Hey," Flare-up cut in, "not to intrude on your thoughts, but if we want to get this going _we'd_ better get going."

"Right." The two said in unison causing a fit of giggles to rise. They walked over to a building nearby, quietly chatting amongst each other.

BlackArachnia waited until they had entered the building to step out from the shadows. Echoes of their words rang in her head.

_"…Sentinel can't make it…"_

_"…he's still taking it pretty hard…"_

_"…Optimus almost sorta acts like nothing happened…"_

_"Last I heard he was sent to join a space bridge repair crew…"_

Her body went stiff with rage. How dare Optimus continue on like her death had meant nothing! Sentinel at least had mind to remember her tragedy, even if he didn't know the full story! How dare he…How _dare_ he forget!?!

A thought crossed he mind. BlackArachnia now knew where both of them were, she _could_ pay them a little visit. At first she wanted to see Sentinel first, let him know she was alive, but then she remembered what her friends had also said earlier about organic sensing security. That ruined that idea; she'd have to catch him away from the Elite Guard headquarters, besides, if he'd really changed as much as the femmes had said; how would he react?

Then she'd visit Optimus first then. She smiled a cold cruel smile she had picked up from her new allies the Decepticons. When she found him she would teach him the price of forgetting his friends!

The half-organic laughed and transformed. Her cackle echoed against the buildings around her. Sentinel wasn't the only one who had changed for the worse; Elita One would not forgive Optimus for leaving her behind until he was dead.

BlackArachnia returned to the Decepticon ship, _The Nemesis_ where she reported to Megatron himself. She glanced at the window, catching her reflection in the glass. She stared a moment at the monster she had become, then beyond it to the stars, thinking once again how to make her old friend pay, how she would kill him.

_I'll make him suffer!_

**Author's end note: **BA going crazay! You notice that in the episodes BlackArachnia appears in she never mentions anything about wanting revenge on Sentinel? This and the next fic explain why. Be on the lookout for _Stages _everyone!

**Editor's note: **Whew, that was sorta depressing, leave your reviews and if I catching anyone carrying a flame I'll be so pissed…-shakes fist angrily towards the skies-


End file.
